


In Which The Winchesters Go On A Beach Trip: Part #1

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Arguments, Beach Trip, Crying, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Domestic destiel, Don't quote me on that, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope you enjoy, Hopeful Dean, Making Up, Not very angsty, Road Trip, Sam is three, Sam likes books, Tantrum, Toddler Sam, Upset Sam, Winchester Family - Freeform, Winchester road trip, i think, not proof read, part 1/3, relatively short, sorry this has taken so long, toddler tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.





	In Which The Winchesters Go On A Beach Trip: Part #1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I have never been to Kansas or Myrtle Beach... or the US. I found Myrtle Beach on trip advisor and it seemed like somewhere Dean would want to go, and I got the driving time from Google maps. Let me know if anything is wrong or too out there!  
> Hopefully there are two more parts to this coming by the end of the month! I'm so sorry for the long, almost three year wait but I've got a lot of WIPs and ideas for this story going at the moment, most notably Sammy's first steps and his first day at school.  
> As usual, prompts and requests for any story, even outside this 'verse are incredibly welcome! I need enough ideas to last the month.  
> Enjoy!

“Cas! Is Sam ready yet?! I’m tryin’ to get the car packed but it’s slow goin’, I could really use your help!”

His reply comes from across the bunker. “So could I!” The angel calls back through gritted teeth, beyond frustrated with both brothers right now. He could have flown all of them to any beach in the world hours ago, but _no, it has to be a road trip, Cas. Sammy will like it, so will you_. Well, Cas doesn’t like to say ‘I told you so’ but no one seems to be having any measure of fun right now. He’d rather be in the Bahamas, but instead they’re taking a _twenty one_ hour drive to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina, which apparently _has amusement park Cas, for our amusement._ He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to hit his lover more.

Especially as Sammy is throwing the mother of all fits about it. The three year old was excited to go until he was told how long it would take in the car. Cas doesn’t blame him, honestly; he wouldn’t want to spend that long harnessed into a fast-moving vehicle (and they _will_ be spending that long in it at this rate – Dean will probably make Cas drive a lot of it just so they won’t have to stop at a motel. Jesus Christ.

“NOOOOOOO!” Sammy screams again, flopping dramatically onto his back on the cold floor, squirming away from the angel trying to dress him. “NOT GOING IN THE _CAW!_ ”

“Samuel,” Castiel growls, holding the toddler’s shirt in one hand and balling the other into a fist. “This is very important to your brother, so no matter how much we may not like we _are_ going, and we are going in the car. Besides that, even if you were not going, you still need to _get. Dressed.”_

The angel’s tone does nothing to deter Sam from his tantrum, and he screams even louder and at an even higher pitch when Cas picks him up by his arm to pull his shirt over his head. Then, not only is he screaming about _not going in that caw, Cassiel_ , but is now _crying_ because his arms are stuck in the body of his shirt, because he refuses to put them in the sleeves. Oh _Lord_.

“What the Hell is going on?!” Dean exclaims, barrelling into the room just as Sammy’s crying gets louder. Sam goes to him immediately, arms still stuck in the tiny dinosaur shirt that he usually loves. Dean picks him up immediately and starts to coax his arms into the sleeves.

“You can deal with him. I’ll pack the car,” Cas grits out, leaving the room to go to the library where all their bags are sitting. Trust the tantrum to stop the moment Super Dean walks into the room. Sam is probably lamenting to his brother about _mean_ Cas has been to him, and all he was doing was what Dean asked him to. He might as well just give up. Sighing, he packs the car with a wave of this hand, even though Dean said he wanted this entire thing to be a true experience – no angel mojo allowed. Whatever. He’ll live.

Eventually, a childless Dean walks into the library. Sam’s room has gone quiet, so Cas can only imagine that he’s locked him in the cupboard. The boy hasn’t been silent for hours. “Where’s Sam?” He asks, trying to keep him tone conversational. By the way Dean’s already sullen face falls, he didn’t succeed very well.

“He’s packing the books he wants to take,” Dean replies, pulling out a chair next to Cas.

Cas snorts. “So all of them, then?” Even as a child, Sam is still a huge bookworm. Dean can’t help but chuckle, but it dies quickly as he sees the surly expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Cas,” He murmurs, reaching over and placing a hand on the angel’s knee. Castiel looks up and finds Dean’s face much closer than he had originally thought. “I’m sorry this is so stressful, but believe me, the road trip is half of the fun. We’ll drive through the day, then stop for burgers, or cake, or whatever Sammy wants. Then we can get a hotel room somewhere along the way if we need to, or we can stop and just sit on the car and watch the stars. And then…” With those words, Dean climbs effortlessly into Castiel’s lap, no talking directly into his ear. “The hotel we’re staying at has babysitting services, so we can go for a nice dinner, take a walk on the beach… get a second room…”

“Dean,” Cas sighs, smiling now as Dean kisses down his neck. “This holiday is about Sam… I-“

“Doesn’t mean the adults can’t have some fun,” Dean murmurs, turning Cas’ head to kiss him on the lips. The angel reciprocates enthusiastically, until a little voice interrupts them.

“De,” Sam says, coming into the room dragging his Ninja Turtles backpack behind him. “I has my books.”

Dean scrambles off Cas’s lap as quickly as he can, standing and turning to his brother who is struggling to climb the three steps that take him up into the library from the bedroom corridor. Dean goes to help him, chuckling as he finds the reason for Sam’s struggles being the fact his backpack is too heavy for him to lift, and that it’s so full of his books it can’t even close properly. Moreover, Sam has five more books tucked under one arm, while he uses the other to grip tightly to the strap of his backpack. “Kiddo,” Dean sighs with a smile. “You don’t need all these books.”

Sam immediately puts on the puppy eyes, staring at his brother why a pleading expression. “Why?”

Dean struggles to come up with an answer for a minute, because, to be fair, there are only about fifteen of them for a three week trip, and they are only thin children’s books, nothing like the massive tomes big Sammy liked to indulge in. “Because,” He eventually settles on. “If you bring all your books now you won’t have any room to bring any new ones back.”

Sam seems to think about this for a second, seeming pleased by the idea of new books, but eventually his eyes narrow as he looks back at his brother. “But we’s have a whole caw,” He says firmly, shocking Dean with his sharp tone. Jeez, how does he sound like that when he’s only _three_? “Lotsa room in ‘Pala for more books. Theys can go in my lap.”

Before Dean can reply, in what will probably be a burst of laughter at his baby brother’s logic, Castiel’s own laugh sounds from across the room. He comes over and takes Sam and the books in his arms from Dean, smiling easily at the little boy. “You are right, Sam. That sounds like a good plan.”

Sam positively beams at the angel, before scrunching his eyebrows together. Decidedly, he lets his books tumble to the floor so he can wrap his arms around the angel’s neck. Both the older men look surprised; Sam is sparing with his affection, especially towards Cas, who is definitely the stricter parent in their unique dynamic. “I is sorry ‘bout earlier Cassiel,” He says, his slight lisp even more prominent right next to the angel’s ear. “Love you.”

At those words Cas stops breathing. Sam has said that once or twice to Dean, but not yet once to him. He gathers Sam closer into his arms, rubbing a gentle hand down his back. “I love you too, little one. More than you know.”

Dean smiles softly at his partner and kid. They don’t always get along, Cas being stricter than Sam wants him to, but isn’t that the same for any parent? Cas just wants to make sure Sam gets enough sleep and eats more protein, and Sam just wants to read until he passes out and eat cucumber and ice cream until he’s sick. Also, for a three year old Sammy is stubborn as fuck, as shown by his tantrum this morning. With that thought Dean laughs quietly to himself, placing an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Come on you two, let’s get going.” This is gonna be the best trip ever… he hopes.


End file.
